1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to holders and dispensers for shaving units and is directed more particularly to such a device for shaving units having slide coupling means thereon for attachment to a razor handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for holding and dispensing shaving units having slide coupling means thereon for attachment to a razor handle are generally known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,532, issued Sept. 17, 1974, in the name of R. J. Petrillo, shows a package for retaining a plurality of shaving units and for facilitating interconnection of slide coupling means on the shaving units with slide connection means of a razor handle.